The Fanfiction
by The Game Otaku
Summary: This fan fiction will be a long lasting one covering many video games, animes, manga, and the like. It does however begin with Chrono Trigger so this is where I am going to publish it. I cant summarize the actual content of the story
1. Prologue

"Ahh, it's good to be home." This was all he said as Will sat down at his computer.

Will was an eighteen year old guy who was undoubtedly a normal person. He went to work part time and spent the rest of his time in college. Nothing amazing ever happened to him his life was one of repetitiveness same thing all time. He had played videogames and watched anime whenever he could. The only thing that set him apart from his fellow man was his active imagination. It was as if it was driven by some unknown force, and it was, even though unintentionally.

Will was always getting bored, no matter how hard he tried games would eventually lose their luster and anime became mind numbing. The only escape Will had was to imagine stories, and of course himself in them. This was the only time he really felt… normal. He would play out entire scenes of himself piloting an evangelion and defeating the angels or helping Vash defeat Knives. Will had a feeling about life, humans have to be capable of so much more, why are we so normal.

Soon he would find out.

Will had gotten home from work around six and decided to farm some XP on world of warcraft before he went to bed. After about an hour of playing he knew he would have to get up at sin to go to school he decided to turn in for the night. After showering, shaving, and putting on a pair of jogging pants he laid down with some Crono Trigger music playing on his computer. It had struck him again, the inability to just lie down and go to sleep.

He smiled to himself. He cast around for a moment to remember where he had left his story last. He knew it was something to do with the Teen Titans but couldn't quite place it.

"Just open the Gate." Said a female voice

Will sat up startled, the Zeal theme was playing, he stared around the semi-dark room, there was a green light coming from his computer volume knob.

"Do you have the Key?" Rang a second femine voice

Astonished Will realized he was not hearing the things in his ears but in his mind.

"Well I guess that confirms it, I have gone crazy." Will smiled and chuckled to himself. He lay back done but didn't close his eyes. "Maybe..." he sat back up and looked at the wall next to his futon. Slowly he reached a hand out to the wall with one finger, touched the wall and with. He hesitated for a moment then began to draw a circle.

"Hey what's going Lucca?" Came the first again

"I-I-I don't know." Came the voice of Lucca

Half-way through the circle Will's finger began to tingle slightly, a bit further and his whole arm was now on fire. Scared to death but to amazed by this to stop he completed the circle. Nothing happened. Distraught he lay back down and surrendered to the fact that his life would never be anything amazing he fell asleep.

"What was that Lucca?" this time a male voice

"I don't know Crono, I've never seen a Gate materialize on its own, and what's more since we defeated Lavos most of the Gates have shut down." Lucca said with an air of concern

"Hey Lucca why don't we see where it leads?" the first female voice said with glee.

"I don't know Marle that may not be the best thing."

"Lucca we have been to the edge of existence and returned unharmed what could happen here that we haven't already faced."

"Hmmm, perhaps but we should gear up before we go."

Marle and Crono both turned to go gather there equipment, Lucca began to follow then stopped. She turned to the Gate and tilted her head.

"I have only seen a green gate once, I wonder what this means." She then left after Crono and Marle

Will woke up and felt groggy. He groaned and hit the snooze alarm on his clock more out of routine than anything. It took him a moment to realize that the clock hadn't been going off. So sleepily he rolled over and closes his eyes.

Although he was still half asleep he was soaking in a song playing on his computer, but he couldn't quite remember the name of the song, and was getting irritated by that green light. Will rolled over and hit the power button on his computer, waited for chocobo wark and flipped the switch on the power supply.

"Grr, that damn light." He stood and turned the knob on the volume control till he heard the click and returned to bed. It was a moment before he was aware of the still annoying light. He grunted and pulled the cover over his head. He paused trying to think what in the world could be making that light, by now he was well awake. Pulling down the covers he looks at the wall and saw a dull green glow roughly in the form of a circle. Absolutely dumbstruck he reached out a hand and touched the wall. His hand was on fire again.

A hole opened in the wall and gave way to a swirling green vortex.

"Oh my god." These where the only words that came to Will at the moment. Now Will was a very reserved and cautious person most of the time but right at this moment he was without fear or worry.

He dove headlong into the portal.

It was not as if it would seem, there was a hovering feeling but for the most part it was an enjoyable feeling.

After a moment he was deposited on a marble tiled floor, the room was well lit save for a near twelve foot tall judges panel when a number of dark figures sat.

"Your name."

It was obviously a command not a question.

"Err, uh Will, could someone tell…"

"Silence." It was not a forceful statement but had the full effect

"You have finally discovered the truth of you world, what will you do now Will?" this time it was from a different person, or at least he assumed that's what they were."

"What truth?" he said this feeling that familiar adventurous side wake up he only felt when playing a good RPG.

"The truth of your world." Another new voice

"And that would be?" Will was now completely entranced by all that had happened he was ready for anything. There was no answer for a moment.

"Then you don't know?" they sounded curious for the first time.

"No what's going on."

"Is this the first Alt you have visited?" the voice now sounded amazed

"Uhh I guess so, what's an Alt?"

Light was now flooded into the room and faces could now be placed with voices. To Will's amazement the people looked oddly normal.

"Will we have a lot to explain to you please come with us."


	2. Chapter 1

Will walked with the mysterious people for a long time. After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at a door. The people ushered Will inside, though it wasn't necessary since he was so excited. The room itself was in contrast with the rest of what seemed more and more like a castle. It was adorned all over with odd shifting and pulsating runes, there was a single chair in the middle of the room with a writing table in front of it. On the table was what looked like a book, and once Will sat down he was sure it was a book.

"That text will contain all the information you may want to know." One of the men said suddenly.

"It seems awfully thin to have so much information." Will replied skeptically

"Hmm how can we explain." From the same man, then with a jump as if getting hit with a good idea he said "You have seen the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy, it worked in much the same way."

"Ahh, ok I understand, so I just open it and say what I want to know?"

"Correct."

"Ok, can I stay here as long as I like?"

"Yes, stay as long as you please, we will be waiting on you in the main room." All the unknown people left the room.

"Hmm well let's see what we have here." Will picked up the manual; this was all he knew to call it in light of what the men had said about it.

"Tell me who those people are please." He said this with a bit of trepidation not sure how to address the manual.

To his surprise it reacted with just the information he wanted. "The people of whom you speak are widely known as the Medigi or magi depending on certain circumstances, would you like a more detailed explanation of each one?"

"Uhh yes please." Will was feeling a little more comfortable talking to a book.

"The Medigi consist of five members, there names are derived from those of different universes. There names are Balthazar, Melchior, Gasper, Jadoa, and Cellas."

"They derive there names from different universes?" Will looked a bit confused "How do you get a name from a different universe?"

The book whirred for a moment then responded "It is accepted that there are an infinite number of universes or dimensions if you prefer, and in an infinite amount of universes anything and everything can and will happen. So knowing this it would stand to reason that at least one of them would obtain the knowledge to travel to other ones."

Will mulled over this for a moment and contemplated his next question. He then asked slowly. "So then how did I get here?"

Another pause. "In the case of Will the accidental and purposeful crossing of dimensions is at this time unknown. Although it was the will of the Medigi to eventually bring Will across the barrier to the home universe."

"Home universe what is that?"

"The home universe is the original universe. At the moment of creation there was but one universe and at the first instant the universe copied itself instead of splitting, as universes do now, the two universes where the home universe and the hub universe." "In response to you next logical question, the hub universe is your universe."

"What is the difference between two." Will asked now obviously excited from curiosity.

"The difference is simple; the home universe can only open portals to other universes, but can't receive them. The hub universe can only receive portals, but can't send them. You being here though throw these truths into question."

At this point Will was not worried about theoretical physics, but instead was reeling over something the book said 'anything and everything can and will happen' he then turned to the manual and asked his most important question yet.

"When you say that 'anything' and 'everything' can and will happen does that cover "everything"?"

The book then paused as if in a sarcastic manner, and then replied shortly "Yes."

"Ok I just wanted to make sure." Will was beginning to feel a surge of adventurous energy. "So any world I have every seen or dreamt up is out there somewhere in a mass of infinite universes?"

"It would be safe to assume that, in fact that is exactly what reality is."

Will was up from the chair pacing the room as he usually did when that rare something amazing did happen.

"So I can visit worlds that mimic anime and video games or anything that my mind has cooked up. Will was now practically bobbing on the spot.

"Well no, you won't be able to visit worlds that mimic what you have seen, but instead you will be visiting actual worlds not a shadow of what's in your mind."

"So how do I do this, you know travel to other worlds?"

"I am not able to tell you the Medigi will have to be the ones to explain it to you."

"And so we shall." One of the Medigi had returned at some point, Will had been so caught up in this sudden overflowing or information he had quit paying attention to his surroundings. "There are some things we, the Medigi, I assume you know who we are now, will need to teach you."

Will nodded slowly wondering what these people these Medigi would want to teach him. "Am I a prisoner here." He asked in a half-whisper. The Medigi stood there just for a moment as a small smile spread across his face and broke into a deep rumbling laugh, and said. "My boy you have been brought here for some unknown reason a good fifty years before we were actually going to call you here, but just as well you would probably prefer to be eighteen forever instead of sixty."

"Eighteen? Why and I going to be eighteen forever."

"The hub universe is the only universe that operates in the realm of time, and if you are jumping through dimensions without time then technically you will never age."

Will's head was now hurting. He returned to his seat in front of the manual.

"The manual said that there was something's that it couldn't, or err wouldn't, tell me and that you would have to." He looked at the Medigi in a curious manner.

"Yes, we will have to show how to open the portals and of course show you Fusion."

The comment about the portals was no surprise, but this mention of fusion have Will stumped.

"Umm, what is Fusion?" "Isn't that something the Dragonball Z characters do?"

"Hmm, yes those people do have the ability to fuse, but I am talking about Fusion, the sword." The Medigi smiled slyly.

"Fusion, Fusion, oh yeah that sword from Musashi, right?" Will's eyes widened "You mean you have the sword Fusion?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, you see Fusion was only a sword because the power it held was being wielded by a swordsman, granted he was the only to carry the power since we obtained it, but more than likely the sword will change forms for you."

"For me?" Will said this in his best 'surprised by this' voice.

The Medigi laughed a little "Why yes, why do you think we have gone through all of the trouble of bringing you here?" "You see Will you are an anomaly in your own universe, you don't exist in any other universes."

At first Will didn't really pay much head to this, but slowly it sank in. He wad the only one of himself there were no copies of him in the infinite universes, he was unique. He turned to the Medigi. "So what about the Medigi are there a whole bunch of you in the universes?"

"No that's why we are the Medigi; I am the only Balthazar out there, though some do share my name."

Will jumped up form the chair suddenly. "Then why am I here just to join your little group and look out for more anomalies?"

"Well that would have been our original intent but seeing as though you have come so early you have missed out on a lot of Life's lessons that we would have rather you learn, Which brings up back to Fusion." Balthazar motioned for Will to follow, turned and walked out of the door. Will stood and followed. They walked for what seemed like forever again till they reached a large set of golden double doors, Will thought this was a bit extravagant, but seeing as though the rest of the place was kind of drab maybe a little show off was good.

Balthazar reached for the handle and pulled the door open. There was a rush of wind into the room as though all of the air had been sucked out and the room sealed. Will and Balthazar moved into the room, Will noticed quickly that the doors where the only magnificent thing about this room. The only thing that stood out was a small dais with a wooden and wicker box.

Balthazar moved to the dais and extended his arm to the would be chest, he rested his hand on the edge, and an odd look passed over his face. He looked at Will most seriously and said in a half sad tone. "Wherever you go Will and whoever you it would be for the best if you didn't leave a lasting image of yourself behind, in the end it would only bring sadness." Will was totally shocked by this comment and had a familiar butterfly feeling in his stomach, and as he pondered this Balthazar had opened the box. Will looked down into it and there sat a rusty old katana that looked like it hadn't been used for many years.

"In this dormant stage the power grows slowly weaker, though it would probably be hundreds of years, by your reckoning, before it would completely lose power." "All it needs to be rejuvenated is for someone to take control of it again and there life energy to re-power." At these last words Balthazar looked at Will, who was now starting to look a little pale but determined. "As you know the power of the Fusion as you know it was to assimilate the abilities and attributes of others correct?"

"Yes." Will responded

"So it would stand to reason that if you were to wield it then you would be able to command that same power." "Now the way you've seen it, it used only one ability could be assimilated at a time, but in the form you saw the power it was in a game so certain rules don't apply." Balthazar was smiling again knowing that he was really making Will's day. "Now I told you that there were life lessons we wanted you to learn before becoming a true Medigi, and the way the hub world is set up that is just not possible." "You would have spent your life working for material things and dieing late I life, so we have placed the tools at your disposal to go on, how would you say, an adventure?"

At some point Will had sat down on the floor and was rocking back and forth. "This can't be real." "I have to be dreaming, why would everything I have ever wanted to happen just suddenly happen." Will was on his feet and looking a bit perturbed. Balthazar looked at him knowingly. "We have been watching you Will, this is what you want, we want you to have it, so we have collected the needed resources for you to have it."

Will was still a bit skeptical, but being the person he was he was willing to give it a try. "Ok what do I do."

Balthazar looked happy and triumphant as he said "Just pick up the sword."

Will looked into the box again. It was just a rusty old sword, and that was it seemed like to. There wasn't some aura of power emanating from it or light shimmering on it where it shouldn't, it seemed like sword.

He took deep breathe as his hand hovered over the box. Then with a quick motion he reached down and snatched the sword.

At first he thought nothing was going to happen, and then to his horror the sword disintegrated. He looked at Balthazar sorrily, but Balthazar just shook his head and smiled. "It's ok, is there anything different about you?" this was the first time Will had heard him ask a question that he already didn't know the answer too. Will was just as shocked as he was, but began to look himself over; everything seemed to be in place nothing new or nothing missing. He counted off ten toes, two legs, and two arms. Then he noticed it when he looked at his hands, in the right hand was a tiny white hemisphere attached to his hand, and in the led was the same thing save for the fact it was black.

Will showed Balthazar his hands. He looked them over slowly and carefully, and then nodded with understanding. "I would have guessed it would something concealable, you never did like to show your power." "Hmm, but I guess that also means that you will have to find out for yourself how to work them." Will didn't take in much of this he was kind of concerned with the two jewels encrusted in his hands.

Balthazar made to leave and Will followed. He then spoke again.

"Now all that is left is to see the Key maker and send you on your way." There was actually a tone of regret in his words, but Will decided not to press that particular subject.

There trip this time was not so long, but the climb up three flights of stairs was kind of tiring. Once they reached the top Will laid eyes on the second portal he had ever seen.

"That, Will, leads to a world you know very well." "It was attacked by very great entity and the only living thing to ever cross decisions with out our knowing." Balthazar smirked. "And after coming in contact with the inhabitants of that planet, we have never had anyone to try that same thing again." He turned to Will. "Ok now listen carefully, when you get the key and are ready to leave you have to focus on your destination, if you enter a portal with no destination in mind you'll just get flung around in different points in the same universe, or you may perceive that better as time, either way just keep a focus on your destination." "This portal is one way so I'll just let you see where it takes and let you be surprised, and don't forget you are looking for the Key maker that is your main goal right now, once you've done that it's all up to you." Will nodded in understanding and moved for the portal, he looked back at Balthazar again and wanted to thank him somehow but the words just didn't come to him, he then turned but was cut was cut off by more from Balthazar. "Remember try not to leave a lasting impression of yourself, you will ultimately only be hurt by it." Will was taken aback by this warning a second time and was starting to get worried but a sudden movement form the young looking Medigi pushed him into the portal and to what was obviously going to be great adventure.


	3. Chapter 2

He was falling and fast. The blur of green and black streaked past him in an incomprehensible mass. For some reason this was not like the first time he crossed dimensions. He felt a slight tinge of motion sickness as a noticeably enlarging black dot made its way toward him. He began to speed up almost to the point he felt was going to pass out. Then with extreme speed the dot was not longer a dot but a prodigious hole in what could only be described as a swirling green vortex. He came to a dead halt and at the same time felt as though he would vomit if had eaten anything in the last twenty-four hours. He hovered there a moment and like a baseball nearing the apex of it's flight, began to very slowly move again then faster and faster till he was back at that gut wrenching speed. He blacked out.

"Please stop poking me." These words formed in Will's head. He began to be aware of himself again and had to pay heed to an excruciating pain in the back of his head and a small annoyance in his ribs. "Stop poking me." These words formed in his head again. There was a repetitive sound playing in his ears and in an attempt to silence it he began to feel around for his alarm clock.

"Ooo, it moved!"

This was an unfamiliar voice to Will and began trying to decide what it was but the pain in his head tripled at this attempt. As will moved closer to conciseness he also realized that his bed was somewhat stony and hard and that his covers and pillows must have disappeared in the night.

"Poke it again."

The same voice a new voice Will didn't know. After discovering that his bed had mutated in the night, his head began to throb horrifically.

"AHGGGGGGG" Will had screamed suddenly and without warning and truthfully without his direct help. The sounds of feet could be heard running quickly every which way. Will passed out again

Will's mind woke up again even though the pain was still but considerably lessened. Gradually his mind began to string thoughts together again. "This is real." He told himself firmly, vaguely remembering the mantra like sentence he had been heard repeating to himself the last time he had passed. Now that his mind was back at work, his consciences began to start up little by little. The little pain in his ribs was gone and the fact that bed was no longer normal surfaced. That repetitive thumping could still be heard, although faint, in the distance. Then his memories hit him full force and he dared not open his eyes for fear that it had all been a dream. He ran both hands on the ground around him and felt something that was not where he slept, not to mention the lack of feeling in center of his palms.

Will opened his eyes and even the dim light from the fading sun stung them and left small purple dots blurring his visions slightly. Even though he could not see fully he could still what were evidently trees, he was lying in a forest and for some reason though he couldn't quite place it, he recognized it.

He sat up and immediately and then he lay back down. He was experiencing lightheadedness no doubt from the pain in the back of his head. He reached up with both hands and rubbed them across his face in an effort to erase the grogginess from his being, this was accomplished and he also detected the feeling of a warm and cool spot coming from his hands that when felt in unison was very pleasing.

The sun had started to set and was lying on the ground in the middle of a forest. At this thought he began to feel a bit foolish, this would obviously seem a bit odd to anybody walking by. He decided to make another stab at standing and was more successful this time as he managed to sit upright with feeling of vertigo. He looked around and drank in his surroundings. The forest itself was very distinctive, but it wasn't in the way it looked, it was in the way it felt and sounded. The trees themselves were of a breed Will had not seen before, short and unusually large circumference wise. As far as the sound of the place went there were very few audible noises but it seemed the forest had voice all its own and was speaking though Will could not decipher it, it gave the impression a low soothing hum.

"Come on he was over here."

A voice, Will was shocked out of the forest's enchantment and looked about wildly to see who this voice belonged too.

"Are you sure there is someone over here?" A second voice female this time however Will was not worried this at the moment. He was in a forest somewhere and what was more he was in totally new universe.

"I promise he was right over here I think someone was poking him with a stick and then he screamed and we all ran and I was trying to find you and…"

"Ok I believe you, just show me where they are."

Will could hear them getting closer. His instincts were screaming at him to hide he was I a very vulnerable position right now and would hate to have his new life cut short. So with all the strength he could muster he stood, wobbled for a moment, fell and lost the power of his mind once again.

"Where did you find him?"

"He was in the forest, passed out."

"Any clue as to who he is?"

"No, all he had on him was the clothes he's wearing and thee weird things in his hands, they seem to be affixed to his hands."

Will began to stir. His mind came to him much quicker now, the pain in his head had all but vanished, and immediately sat up and his eyes slid into focus. He knew this room he had seen it countless times and now he was there. It had predominatly brown color a desk the bed he was lying in and a single large window with red curtains which were shut at the moment due to the fact it was night outside.

"Ahh your awake." It was the female voice from the forest. It sounded soft and gentle.

"What were you doing in there?" A male voice. This one was strong and powerful but kind even though he was trying to force himself to sound stern.

"Crono don't, he just woke up we don't even know what he's been through." only one word registered with Will from this statement… Crono

Will was more or less feeling normal at this point and was repeating that one word in his head as turned to look at the two people that had rescued him. Somehow, he wasn't quite sure, he didn't pass back out. The two people standing adjacent the bed he was in were none other than Crono and Nadia. He felt his mouth hanging agape but was powerless to close it.

Nadia moved toward the bed with an air of concern. "Are you all right." She said "Your not about to pass out again are you?"

Will just slowly shook his head and said "No everything is perfect, I think."

"You think?" Now it was Crono speaking. "What were you doing in the forest?"

Will was not sure how to answer this a story about being able jump through dimensions didn't seem like a very good one right now so instead he explained.

"I've come from 11,000 B.C. from the island kingdom of Zeal" Will paused to see the effect on Crono and Nadia's faces.

He then closed his eyes as if in deep thought as the most wondorous feeling of happiness and adrenaline surged through him. Raising a hanf to his temple and pressing it there he said, "Hmm but something has happened.".

Will's mind was working as fast as it could as a story wove in his mind like a brilliant tapestry.

"I was a supposed to meet someone but I can't remember their name, all I know is that they are know as the Key Maker." He paused again. "Obviously something has happened," he said this as he looked about himself "I've lost all my equipment save my pants and my necklace."

Will's hand moved to his necklace which was a silver chain adorned by a likewise silver cross wrapped in the same shiny gray bands.

There was a knock on the door downstairs and Crono moved for the stairs, Will felt a bit put off seeing as though his grand story which was going culminate in a fight with a dragon of some sort, was cut short.

Crono was gone for a moment, some voices were heard then a crash and slam. Crono returned to the room with a very worried look on his face, turned to Nadia and said, "That was Lucca, she says your father has sent gaurds to capture me on charges of kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" Nadia's face bore a look of distress now, "Kidnapping who?" realization dawned on her face "Me?" she shook her head "But you didn't kidnap me I came of my own will, I know I'll just go back to the castle and sort this out."

As will watched this scene he began to realize what had happened. That kid had went and got Nadia to come save him and in the process he had messed up the events that were supposed to set them on their journey through time. He laughed a bit to himself those looks they gave him when he had told them where he had come from were not from the what he wanted but from them thinking he was mad. Nadia made for the stairs and Will knew he had to do something fast to get things back on track he was about to make Crono a little upset.

"I remember now, Nadia wait," Will pulled the covers down and stood up. He walked to Nadia and stared at the pendant around her neck, it was a just a plain coral pendant, but it was what he needed. He made one last look out the window too see it was getting dark, good, he thought to himself this would make things a bit easier. Nadia tapped will on his forehead, "Umm what are you looking at?" Will felt a bit embarrassed he was staring right at her chest without noticing it he promply replied. "I was admiring that pendant would you mind if I borrowed it for a day or two?" he already knew the answer to this question but he was getting desperate and if the wrong answer came. "No im sorry but this has been in my family since…" will then interjected "Its been in your family since 12000 B.C. a full one thousand years after the time I come from and I really need to borrow it for a while." Nadia had that look of sympathy on her face again. Will was starting to get irritated and said "Look I know how it sounds but I am not crazy and if you don't let me have that for a while Crono is going to end up in jail with a good chance of getting the death sentence." Will breathed an air of frustration then get a good idea, nodding his head he continued, "How about this come with me to fair, Crono too of course and I'll prove it."

Will waited for the response with bated breath. Nadia's hand had gravitated to her necklace and he could see she was in deep thought then slowly nodded and replied "Ok if you can prove it then I'll you use but if not I am going straight to the castle to sort this out."

Will could have turned a backflip but resisted. "Great ok first off can I get a shirt and some shoes maybe before we go like I said I lost all my stuff." Crono having stuck to his norm of silence just nodded and pulled out a familiar set of clothes from his closet and pointed to a blind. Will took then willingly and moved to the blind put them on and stepped back out. It was a nearly all black outfit consiting of a long sleeve shirt, a white and black vest over that, and a pair of thick black pants.

"So how do I look?" Nadia made a sound that resembled a hmm then snapped her fingers walked the cloaset and pulled out a long black duster and said. "Here put this on." Will did so and she stood back and stared for a moment then nodded. "Ok then lets go."

The tree of them moved to the stairs but Will pulled on Crono's shoulder and said in a whisper, "Grab your sword and we need to stop by and talk to Lucca." Without a word he nodded and picked up his steel blade and attached his sheath to his waist.


End file.
